Fever DamienXCraig
by Garu0212
Summary: Damien y Craig se encuentran en la casa de Damien y las cosas se empiezan a salir de control por un simple beso. LEMMON/LIME Dedicado a Mely-Mad Hatter


**Fever**

**Hola chicas y chicos fans de Craig y Damien, estaba vez les traigo algo que nunca creí hacer: una pareja crack. **

**En este caso un Cramien o para que entiendan un Damien X Craig. **

**La idea se me ocurrió después de leer un fic de Mely- Mad Hatter llamado 'To The Sky'. Al último ahí un drabble de Damien y Craig y me gusto y me inspiro a hacer esto.**

**Espero que les guste, la verdad a mi me gusto n.n espero que a ustedes también.**

**Canción: fever de Adam ****Lambert**

**DISCALIMER: South Park no me pertenece, le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. La canción tampoco es mía sino de Adam Lambert**

_There he goes_

_My baby walks so slow_

_Sexual tic-tac-toe_

En una casa de un chico pelinegro de ojos rojos estaban dos chicos besándose apasionadamente en la sala.

-Ngh…-

-Craig…- se separo del beso- te quedaras esta noche aquí ¿no?- dijo Damien mirando a Craig con una sonrisa de lujuria.

-Eh!-

-Vamos, solo esta noche- Damien se acerco dándole un beso en el cuello

-Eh… ah… ¿nosotros?...este- Decía Craig algo nervioso

- Craig- dice Damien cariñosa, suave y tiernamente mientras besa la mejilla de Craig

_Yeah, I know we both know_

_It isn't time_

_But would you be m-mine_

-Espera, lo que pasa es que tengo un trabajo que hacer de la escuela y si no la hago el señor Garrison me reprobara- decía mientras alejaba un poco a Damien.

-Mentiroso- Damien dijo con una sonrisa malvada, pero con ojos serios y furiosos

-Eh…- Craig fingió confusión y el miedo empezó a presentarse en el poco a poco.

-Hable con el maestro antes y le pregunte y dijo que no tienes ningún trabajo para mañana- Damien odiaba que le mintieran en especial si se trataba de su novio

-Um…- ahora si atraparon a Craig- Eh… Um…- Craig no sabía que decir.

La paciencia de Damien estaba llegando al límite

-Siempre es lo mismo, cada vez que hacemos esto y estamos a punto de hacerlo dices que tienes trabajo o proyectos o que estas cansado o yo que sé que carajos- Damien estaba prácticamente furioso, sus ojos rojos empezaron a brillar- Que no somos amantes?- Damien dijo con calma pero se notaba la ira en su voz

_We'll never get too far_

_Just you, me and the bar_

_So in a ménage à trois sometimes_

_Would he be m-mine (2x)_

_Would you be mine_

Damien miro a Craig. Este tenía la mirada hacia abajo en el sofá.

-Mira sé que no soy bueno y eso, soy el Anticristo pero…

-Yo… NO ES TU CULPA!- interrumpió Craig aun con la mirada gacha y un poco avergonzado- Estoy…asustado por que si hacemos esto ya no habrá marcha atrás y…

Damien prácticamente no esperaba esto, lo tomo por sorpresa

-Eh….Que…QUE ESTAS DICIENDO CRAIG!- Damien estaba algo dolido por lo que su pareja le dijo.

Tomo a Craig de los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo

-Craig 'no habrá marcha atrás?' acaso deseas que esto nunca hubiera pasado o qué?- Craig empezaba a asustarse. Conocía a Damien y aun así hablo de más

-No, claro que no Damien…- Damien lo miro por unos segundos. De repente una cuerda apareció en su mano.

-No dejare que te vayas esta vez- dijo Damien un poco sonrojado y a la vez enojado.

Sometió a Craig con fuerza y le ato ambas manos. Lo cargo estilo novia y lo llevo a su habitación y cerro con seguro. Una vez ahí, lo aventó (literalmente) a la cama

-Q-que haces… De-detente!- exclamo Craig sonrojado, sorprendido por lo que le haga Damien

Damien se puso encima de Craig, puso las manos de Craig, aun amarradas, encima de su cabeza. Empezó a levantar la camiseta blanca de Craig, dejando expuesto su pecho y abdomen. Damien se inclino y lamio su pecho

_Oh baby, lights on_

_But your mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone_

_With this fever – fever, Yeah_

_I want It all_

_Now I'm gonna get you alone_

_Give you a fever – fever Yeah_

-Ya ríndete Craig, no sirve que pelees- Craig estaba más sonrojado por lo qu estaba haciendo Damien. Intento hacerse el fuerte pero fue inútil, perdió la batalla.

Damien tenía una mano en las muñecas atadas de Craig y con la otra acariciando su pecho bajando poco a poco hasta que llego a su entrepierna

-Detén eso… Ah…- Damien soltó las muñecas de Craig y empezó a descomprimir los pantalones de Craig. Craig tenía sus manos en su pecho, totalmente sonrojado y temblando por las caricias de Damien.

Pronto Damien se deshizo de los pantalones y bóxers de Craig dejándolos a un lado de la cama. Damien tomo el pene erecto de Craig, estremeciéndolo al contacto a Craig.

_There It goes_

_You stole my soul and so_

'_Cause, sweetheart_

_a-no-no-nobody a-no-no-knows_

_They're occupied_

_Tell me you'll be m-mine_

Damien empezó a mover la mano de arriba abajo con velocidad ganando suspiros y pequeños gemidos que escavan de la boca del pelinegro de ojos azules.

Pronto Craig no aguanto más y termino corriéndose en la mano de Damien

Damien aprovecho el semen que tenía en la mano y empezó a estirar la entrada de Craig insertando un dedo y luego dos.

Craig solo gemía de dolor que pronto se convirtió en placer por la intromisión. Damien solo sonreía malvadamente por la reacción de su pareja, le encantaba tenerlo bajo se merced.

Damien retiro su mano de Craig y desabrocho sus pantalones dejando a la vista una notable erección.

Damien se posiciono encima de Craig y empezó a penetrarlo.

_Let's get inside your car_

_Just you, me and the stars_

_Kind of ménage à trois sometimes_

_Would he be m-mine (2x)_

_Could you be mine_

_Yeah_

-…Aaahh…hah…- gemía Craig en cuanto entro completamente Damien en el.

- ig…Cra-ig…Craig- decía Damien intentando controlar su instinto. Craig abrió un poco los ojos y observo a Damien.

Damien estaba sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados y una mirada de placer.

-Craig- Damien acerco su rostro al de Craig. Se observaron detenidamente, ambos estaban sonrojados y sudorosos.

Acortaron la distancia entre ellos y se besaron apasionada y salvajemente. Damien se retiro un poco quedando a centímetros de la cara de Craig.

-…Di mi nombre…- Damien dijo mientras empezaba a moverse en el interior de Craig lentamente.

Craig lo miro por unos segundos. Los ojos de Craig estaban llorosos y estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

_Oh baby, lights on_

_But your mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone (ooh)_

_With this fever – fever, Yeah_

_I want It all_

_Now I'm gonna get you alone (ooh)_

_Give you a fever – fever, Yeah_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (3x)_

_Yeah_

-De-desátame, por favor- pidió Craig

-Eh- Damien no sabía si confiar en Craig

-No voy a escapar, lo juro- dijo mientras se levantaba un poco para quedar a la altura del Anticristo.

_Si eso es verdad_- pensó Damien

Damien desapareció la cuerda de las muñecas de Craig y sus brazos salieron disparados al cuello de Damien.

-D- amien… Damien…- Damien al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su pareja sonrió. Recostó de nuevo a Craig y tomo a Craig de la espalda y hombros y empezó a embestir a Craig.

-D…Damien…-

_Oh baby, your light's on_

_But your mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone (ooh)_

_With this fever – fever, Yeah_

_I want It all_

_Now I'm gonna get you alone (ooh)_

_Give you a fever – fever, Yeah_

Damien empezó a moverse más rápido, haciendo que Craig gimiera un poco más alto.

Ambos sabían que esto terminaría pronto, ambos estaban llegando al clímax. Una última embestida y ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Damien dirigió su vista a Craig y este hacia Damien. Se besaron pero de una manera tierna y dulce.

**Bueno no fue un buen final, pero es que me estoy muriendo de sueño y quiero dormir, así que si no les gusto el final, intentare escribir otro.**

**La idea no era que saliera un lemmon, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa y salió esto así que espero que les haya gustado**

**Reviews, comentarios, criticas, saludos, serán bien recibidos n.n**

**Bye y hasta la próxima**


End file.
